


Before I go

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: I'll remember forever [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, possible thor 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often regret that clouds our conscience before a final thought vanishes from our mind and the world fades away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I go

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden attack of Frostiron feels assaulted me at 5am and just didn't want to let go.
> 
> As always no beta.
> 
> You can find me on [**tumblr**](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/)

_He heard loud voices shouting, pleading, yet he couldn't understand the words. A strong hand shook his shoulder firmly and he finally opened his eyes with a gasp._

_Strange visions of blood and battles receded to far corners of his muddled mind._

 

 'Weird dream?' a warm voice asked from above.

 After a second Loki's bleary eyes finally managed to focus on the person hovering over him.

 

_And a sudden stab of pain twisted his heart._

 

 'I think it's gone now,' the god smiled crookedly.

 'Yeah? Glad to hear that Snowflake. You were tossing in your sleep. It looked painful,' Tony's face darkened. 'You didn't dream of the Dark World again, did you?'

 

_Loud voices pleading, shouting his name. Tears running down his cheeks._

 

'I... Don't remember, but it does not matter. I am here now, am I not?' Loki smiled tangling his long fingers in Tony's brown unruly hair.

 The engineer hummed happily as their lips met in a slow, languid kiss.

 

_Loki... Please._

 

The god gasped as a shiver wrecked through his body and moaned when strong hands wandered over his chest and abdomen. Tony's lips curved into a sly smile as he bit the god’s lower lip and sucked on the wound, to then travel lower over his throat peppering exposed skin with small nibs and kisses.

 A pang of pain made Loki grunt in discomfort when Tony's chin suddenly connected with his solar plexus. He peered with a raised eyebrow at the inventor lying face first on his chest.

'So ungraceful.' he sighed, mock exasperation coloring his voice.

'You would be ungraceful too, if your lover would sleep on your arm all night. You're not exactly feather weight you know.' Tony grumbled and poked the god in the ribs then bit his nipple hard enough to elicit another moan from him. A long shudder ran through his body and made his fingers clench in Tony's brown hair.

'Enjoying yourself, are you?' The human purred and slowly made his way lower alternately sucking, kissing and biting the porcelain skin of his god.

Loki felt dizzy from the assault. His ears were ringing and his breath came out in short gasps as if his lungs were having trouble filling properly with air.

 He didn't notice when he closed his eyes, but when he managed to pry them open, a single tear escaped from a corner of his eye and ran down his cheek to be quickly wiped out by a calloused thumb.

 

_Please... Please... A sob._

 

Loki's green eyes met Tony's laughing brown ones as the inventor bit again just over his groin and licked the place with his skillful, pink tongue.

 

_The God's chest constricted as a loud sob escaped his lips followed by another gasp._

 

'Anthony! I... I love you.'

 

He could only watch as the inventor's lips curved into another warm smile, but before he could hear his answer a strong jolt of pain shot through his body and his lover's beautiful chocolate eyes were replaced with sky blue ones of his brother's.

 

_'Ah fool, you didn't listen.' Thor whispered over him, face grim, dirty with blood and Svartalfheim's black soil._

_'I am a fool, I am...' Loki gasped. His lips filled with blood and his last thought before the world blurred and faded to nothing was:_

 

_'I never told him how much I love him.'_


End file.
